A Melody Resembling Puppies
by Mintwafflez
Summary: Suzaku never realized the Knight of Three had grace outside the Pilot's seat. -- Gino/Suzaku. Fluff.


**A Melody That Resembles Puppies**

It's way too late for me to be writing fanfiction. This would explain this fic. Scenario half based on my real-life musings. I have a friend who's awesome at piano and everything of the musical sorts. I usually aren't one to give out compliments, so it rather makes him happy too when I do tell him he's a god damn over achiever. (That's as close to a compliment you'll get.)

Lori-Mina helped with much, as in turn I prodded her about Kiss the Bride. Yeah, you can kinda thank me for that! I told her to pick her ass up and write it! Now please direct your undying love and stalkerness to me, my new minions! :D –hides for when Lorlor sees this-

Suzaku/Gino of the fluffy sorts because I've taken a liking to these two.

* * *

Under his hands the keys bowed and curtseyed, taking to a miniature dance as the pulse of the music quickened into something more uplifting, the fine tuned cords radiating as much joy as the pianist himself. Suzaku couldn't help but stare, forest eyes narrowed in not angered, but delicately confused slits with his lips pursed in a equally confused manor.

Somewhere between two shifting high notes the melody faltered, and his breath hitched around the pit of his heart before he realized it wasn't the handler's fault. Nothing but a refined stumble, much like tripping up on your own feet when dancing, but so well practiced the graceful movements were only amplified by action. The music continued on, more misguided steps adding to over all light heartedness of the piece, successfully reflecting on musician's own life with its quirky jumps and stumbles . Suzaku was almost ready to whip the blonde off the bench to double check it really was him when it finally dimmed, the previously trilled notes slowing down to a gentle hum. Like a sleepy kid, who'd spent his day hanging out in a flower field. The impression left a fuzzy knot in the corner of his heart that previously had been fearing failure earlier.

"Huh? Oh, Suzaku!" Gino smiled softly, eyes slightly drooped like the finale its self. His heels tapped against the pedals as he stretched, wiggling all traces of any serious business that would of made his muscles tighten while playing. "Such a lovely sound, right?"

"You play?" he cooed, more as a statement then a question. The scene had finally set in – Gino, _Gino_, had been playing a _masterpiece _– leaving him nothing short of dumbfounded. Maybe his mouth was parted in shock at this point, he really couldn't tell himself to correct it if it was transpiring as half of his brain had decided to call it quits by that point.

The bench creaked as the pilot eased to his feet, padding the shell of the piano like it was a old friend as he worked away the last bits of any grace he was holding prior. "Yup.I had lessons since I was really little. That piece was from a recital I had. Have it memorized to a T!" The blonde poked his own temple for emphasis, flashing a trade mark smile from his position beside the instrument. "It was my favorite. Warm like puppies and such!"

"… yeah, puppies." Suzaku clicked his jaw tight, brows furring in enough concern that his accomplice's did too. "Gino," he ventured softly, voice trailing away as the younger teen threw his arms out to the side as if presenting a huge gift, "why did you never mention this before?"

"Well that's obvious!" he exclaimed loud enough as if it really was, still not lowering his hands even though Suzaku beckoned for him to do so. Fixing another bubbly smile across his face, he nearly skipped to the blonde's side, rocking on his heels as he inched forward to poke him in the side. "It's embarrassing!"

"Well, yes, but." The brunette shoved the offending finger away, parting his lips once more with a soft scolding click. There was little Gino did that wasn't embarrassing, leaving little in the blonde's side of the argument.

"But?" He leaned closer, and the Knight of Seven tried to picture how peaceful the blonde had been only moments earlier. It seemed all like a messed up dream now.

"Well…" Suzaku carefully pondered his next words, the blonde's interference with his personal space not helping in the least. "… you play the piano really, really good. You should –"

A soft hug, tender then the usual truss across the shoulders knocked the rest of the sentence out of his mind causing him to gawk for a moment at the nest of golden hair pressed against his lips.

"Thanks, Suzaku." It was rushed, mumbled into the front of his casual wear and deeply distorted by the crook of his neck. Gino's soft words reeking of a multitude of gratitude caused heat to tickle at the brunette's exposed skin, sending a shiver up the older male's spine.

"Y-your welcome, Gino, now please, you're heavy."

With a cheery laugh he un-bowed (really, Suzaku was _short, _too short to be a decent level for these deeper moments), leaving a hand instead on his shoulder. "Now, what will it take to get more words like that out of you, Kururugi?"

"And what does that mean?"

There was nothing but a genuine smile set on the Knight of Three's face, an abundance of glee the only response to the confused pilot. The radiated waves of joy made the silence fluffy, almost warm enough to leave Suzaku confused and smiling with a tilt to his head.

"That's the first nice thing I've gotten out of you, you know."


End file.
